Privacy panels are used extensively in offices and other areas such as lounge areas, hospitals, restaurants, or the like. Many such screens are used for their sound absorbing characteristics. Such partitions are generally less than floor to ceiling height and are used as a readily movable substitute for permanent walls in buildings.
A fabric or similar covering is generally applied over the exterior of the panels in order to make easy replacement or cleaning possible. One configuration for such panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,222 issued to Birum, Jr. on Oct. 30, 1973. The panels disclosed in that patent include a metallic frame forming a perimeter for the panel within which perimeter is positioned a layer of sound deadening material such as fiberglass which is secured in place by a spot welded layer of expanded metal grid. A fabric facing layer is the other shown to be attached to the perimeter of the frame members by two-sided pressure sensitive adhesive tape. Appropriate perimeter moldings are conventionally positioned over the top and over sides of the panels to provide a decorative edge surface. Alternative panel structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,851 issued to Miles et al. on Sept. 20, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,367 issued to Saylor et al. on Apr. 18, 1978.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a design for divider partition panels and frames therefore which can be produced at a reduced cost. A related object is to provide such a design in which the frame members can be formed by cold rolling sheet metal such as steel. A further object is to provide frame members which are provided at one end with a preformed radius on each corner to provide frames which lack any sharp corner that would tear the fabric covering or cause injury to persons inadvertently bumping into the corners of the partition panels. A related object is to provide such a frame with a corner configuration that is layered together in such a fashion as to permit adjustment to overcome small tolerance variations in the frame member length without creating an unacceptable offset of frame members in each corner. Yet another object is to provide a panel frame which can readily be assembled by resistance spot welding to provide a frame that while inexpensive, possesses good torsional strength.
A still further object is to provide a frame in which each side of the perimeter is provided with grooves into which the edges of the facing fabric can readily be applied. The fabric, and welting is retained in place by an undercut formed along the length of the grooves. A related object is to provide such an undercut which is readily provided by roll forming a hem of metal which extends partially into the depth of the welting grooves. Further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Briefly summarized, the invention provides an acoustical divider panel and a frame for such panel in which top and bottom frame members of equal length, and opposed side frame members of equal length, are joined at their ends by a miter joint to form a rectangular frame. Each of the four members are formed of a U-shaped channel opening outwardly from the frame and each of the edges of the channels are provided with an outwardly facing grooves extending along its length for receiving the edges of a sheet of fabric. The grooves contain an interior undercut portion adapted to secure the edges of said fabric and welting. The frame is preferably formed with one of the abutting frame members at each of said miter joints having an extended outer edge, whereby the amount of offset between said adjoining members can be adjusted.
The frame can be covered with a further layer of sound absorbing material such as fiberglass and then covered on each side by a facia fabric secured at its edges in the groove. A perimeter cap of conventional design and a suitable base or supporting legs are used to complete the installation.